


Scavenger Hunt

by TitanFodder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are paired up in a boys versus girls scavenger hunt. But when the girls take all of something that Eren and Jean need, Eren comes up with a solution. Eren X Jean, rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

Levi always dished out seemingly impossible tasks, but today the job at hand seemed different. It was nothing more than a childish scavenger hunt, looking for different things that might be needed should titans break through the next border. And they were all very simple things.

It was boys versus girls, and so far, the girls were winning. Eren and Jean had been a team within the team, Armin and Connie another team, and Marco and Bertholdt were a team. Where was everyone else? No one quite knew for sure.

“Okay, here’s the plan.” Armin set the slip of paper down and all the boys gathered around it. “Eren and Jean have the fastest legs, and I believe the horses are the farthest away, so you two will retrieve the horses. Marco and Bertholdt, you two are really good at spotting small details. You two will look for the missing pieces of ODM gear we need. And Connie and I will look for the Commander, because Connie secretly smells everyone like Mike and he knows what he smells like.”

“Hey I do not—!”

“So it’s settled. And once you find the Commander, we have to bring the things we find to him right? Are you sure you can’t just bring him to the things?” Eren pouted. “Horses are hard to move sometimes.”

“Nope, the rules state that you have to bring the items to the Commander for it to count.” He sighed. “But once we figure out where he’s hiding it won’t be so hard.”

“Fine.”

“Okay, let’s split up!” Marco chimed and jolted up, dragging Bertholdt away.

Armin and Connie rushed off in one direction and Jean and Eren ran off to where they knew the stables were.

But once they got there, they were in for a big surprise.

The horses were nowhere to be found.

Eren trudged through the stable area and looked around, inside every pen in case there was one that just happened to be sleeping. But there were none. And in the distance he could hear the girl team laughing, taking all the horses with them.

“There’s nothing here Eren, we have to keep moving or we won’t find one…” Jean looked around, and opened the door to one of the unused pens just in case. Instead he found a very pissed Erwin Smith, just sitting on a stack of clean hay.

“Hey, found the commander though.” Jean smirked. “They must not have checked this stall.” 

Erwin frowned. “Tell no one that I’m here. I hate Levi’s ‘preparedness’ games.” He sad, looking more than a little pissed about the midget who put him up to hiding there.

“Yeah sure.” He then slammed the pen door shut again.

Eren was stumped. There was no reason that the girls had to take all the horses, unless they were just really competitive. In reality they would be dead because of the girls’ rash behavior. 

“We need a damn horse Jean.” Eren frowned, then looked up at the silver-haired male with a slight amusement. “Or…” He walked over to the other and pet his face. “I found a horse.” 

Jean had no clue what he meant, but once he did he slapped his hand away. “Hell no Eren, I’m not a horse.” 

“Yes you are~” Eren purred. “You’re gonna help us win, just sit here with Erwin until I get the others!” He turned to run off.

Jean grabbed his wrist. “Oh no you don’t, I’m not a horse and there’s no way that you’re turning me in as one.”

Eren frowned. “Yes, you are a horse. You have a horse face and I’ve wanted to ride you since we met—“ Eren quickly covered his face, and spoke rapidly to cover up his confession. “I mean you’re a horse so neigh and pull it off!” He squirmed trying to get out of the other’s grasp.

Jean just tightened his grip. “You know, something – or someone – doesn’t have to be a horse for a person to want to ride them.” 

“You still have to prove that Jean is a horse to me in order for him to count as a horse.” Erwin spoke from behind the door.

Jean frowned at Eren, who did his signature eyebrow waggle at the other.

 

Armin and Connie couldn’t find the Commander, but Marco and Bertholdt had no problem finding the ODM gear pieces. They had met up from where they had started, and Armin started to worry that they weren’t having an easy time getting a horse to move. 

“Do you think they have to chase a stray horse?” Marco asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

“They might be. We should go find them.” Connie pouted. 

Bertholdt swirled an ODM engine in his hands. “Yeah. Maybe we can find the Commander in the process.”

“Good idea.” Armin stood, followed by the other three. 

They made their way as fast as they could to where the stables were, and were confused on the sight that lay before them. Eren had no shame, Jean had no shame, and Erwin had questionable morals. Eren and Jean had been stripped naked and they were on the ground, Eren on top of Jean riding him. Instead of finding a horse, they had put on a peep show for Erwin? It seemed highly unlikely. 

“See?” Eren choked out between strained breaths. “He-is-a-horse!” And with that he came on the silver-haired male’s chest.

Jean came a few seconds before and he was clearly out of breath. “Eren that was rough…”

Armin gapped. Connie covered Armin’s eyes and Bertholdt covered Marco’s. 

Erwin sighed. “Fine. He’s a horse and can be counted as one.”

Sometimes, the things Eren are willing to do to prove he’s right is just downright disturbing to the innocent Armin and Marco. 

That night, their dreams weren’t too far from the two either.


End file.
